That's my boy
by charlibear13
Summary: What would Cal think now Ethan has finally asked Honey out? My take on Saturdays episode.


**So here is my take on Saturday night's episode just a little one as I need more Cal haha. Cannot wait for the next few episodes…. OOhhhh and for anyone who has been following my Le Femme Fatale, due to the response of the readers I will be putting up a sequel so keep a look out for it. I still don't own casualty (if I did it would be on 7days a week)**

 **That's 'my boy**

Cal turned to look at Ethan as the watched Honey pass and he shook his head "seriously, just ask her out"

When Ethan shook his head Cal sighed and spoke "fine, I'll ask her out for you"

Ethan quickly followed Cal calling him but stopped as Cal caught up with Honey he watched as Cal made small talk with her effortlessly and he watched as Cal built up the conversation wishing he could do the same but knowing he couldn't, when he did talk he rambled and Cal put a hand on his shoulder whether it was 'a please shut up' gesture or a gesture of "calm down" he didn't know.

When Honey cut them off telling them she had to be somewhere and Cal asked her where Ethan felt the bottom fall out of his world as she replied that it was a date as they watched Honey walk away he turned to Cal "well that's just brilliant" he turned walking off and Cal caught up with slinging an arm around his shoulder in what could only be a gesture of comfort and one which Ethan was glad for.

As they walked in Cal spoke "it's just a date Ethan, not like their getting married you can still sweep her off her feet, the girl obviously likes you but you need to step up"

Nothing worked to cheer him up Ethan was miserable his mind was on Honey, he knew he had been so stupid not to ask her out he knew Cal was right

He looked up as he heard Honey's voice talking to Noel and he listened intently a little bit of him rejoicing that Honey's date had gone badly but most of him just feeling sad for Honey, she deserved the best he was too wrapped up in thoughts to notice Cal who had come up beside him and was watching him intently

He jumped when he spoke "seriously, fate has given you a 2nd chance and you are still not doing anything about it, Ethan you like the girl go and ask her out"

Ethan recovered quick and shook his head stuttering an answer "iiiiiii CCan't"

Cal gently pulled Ethan away from the counter and led him outside where they both sat and Cal spoke gently to Ethan "Ethan, what is it about Honey that has you so nervous she's one of the nicest girls we know"

Ethan looked at Cal and decided that he was being genuine answered with his head bowed down "wwhat if I'm not what she expected"

Cal smiled and turned to face Ethan before using his hand to gently tilt his face up towards his "Ethan when are you ever anyone other than yourself, she likes you, she's not expecting you to be anyone other than you, what she is expecting you to do is ask her out"

With that Cal stood up knowing the best thing to do now would be to leave Ethan think it all over and come to his own conclusion

Cal was not surprised when Ethan announced that he and Honey were going on a date and as he watched then leave the ED department he smiled and whispered to himself "That's my boy"

True to his word and determined to make something of his life Cal left to go home and study he was at his desk when his mobile went off with a message from Ethan

 _ **Thanks for earlier, just taking Honey home, have you eaten and shall I bring you some coffee Ex**_

Cal smiled before replying _**your welcome, coffee would be great, had a sandwich Cx**_

He looked at the time on his phone and seeing it was almost 7pm smiled at the thought Ethan had managed an entire day with Honey

30 minutes later and he heard Ethan's key in the lock his brother came into Cal's room handing Cal a takeout box of food and Coffee before collapsing on Cal's bed the smile never leaving his face Cal laughed before asking

"So how did it go?"

And so while Cal ate and drank Ethan spoke

"Cal it was the best day of my life, she is so exciting, it's like seeing everything for the first time, things that we do every day take on a new meaning, she smiles and everything is perfect"

He paused while he was remembering Honey's smile and Cal laughed before motioning for Ethan to continue

"We just went for breakfast then we walked along the front, then we sat and talked she's really quite an intelligent person, we talked for hours, she wants to help me become a consultant"

Cal sat quietly whilst Ethan went on and on about what they had done letting him tell him knowing the younger man was excited he only spoke when Ethan asked him a question

"Caleb how does love feel"

Caleb smiled at Ethan "Ethan I don't know, but how I think true love feels is like there is nothing better in the world, that you would do anything for her"

Ethan nodded "then it would it would seem I am in love Caleb"

Caleb laughed "Ethan I could have told you that weeks ago, now that you have dissected every bit of your date is it ok if I get some studying done"

When he received no reply he turned around from his desk and looked at Ethan he smiled fondly as he found Ethan sleeping fast curled up on his bed

Cal quietly stood up and covered Ethan with his blankets first removing his shoes as he turned to go back his desk Ethan murmured his thanks before snuggling down making Cal smiled as he gently run his hand through Ethan hair speaking low and calmly

"Sleep kid we have big day tomorrow, you did good I'm proud of you"

Ethan relaxed into a deep sleep while Cal headed back to his books.

Tomorrow was another day to face together.

 **The end**

 **Hope you enjoyed C xx**


End file.
